


You Think I'd Lay Down and Die

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [150]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Intended to take place in thelostmoongazer's HATIM AU/upperstories' Buddy Spinoff AU.They survived working at the studio, and there's nothing Joey can do or say to make them come back.





	You Think I'd Lay Down and Die

Despite no longer working at the studio, the band of men and women gathered at the karaoke bar had still been in touch to that very night. Mostly, they only saw one or two of each other on a regular basis, but they did have yearly reunions.

As Thomas stepped down after his rendition of Wanted Dead or Alive, Allison made her way up. Picking up the microphone, she took a deep breath.

"I don't think I need to remind you of how mad Susie was after Joey made the switch, how she and Sammy quit after she realized it was because Joey didn't like being told no, or how she warned me to get out. Nor do I need to remind you of the other things he did to convince us to leave for good."

There were several nods, particularly from Sammy, Susie, Shawn (who got fed up with Joey's perfectionism-induced hissy fits), Thomas (who got fed up with Joey's apparent lack of attention to safety standards), and Wally (who got fed up with Joey in general).

"Well, we've all suffered because of him, but we're all still here. All of us have endured and recovered. There's a reason we're called the Sillyvision Survivors--it's because we all survived working for Joey Drew. We all got out before that ship sank, and we're stronger for it. He couldn't break us, and if he couldn't, what can?"

As the others cheered in agreement, a familiar piano opening played. Grinning, Allison began to sing.

"At first, I was afraid, I was petrified,  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,  
And I grew strong and I learned how to get along.

And so you're back from outer space.  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face.  
I should have changed that stupid lock,  
I should have made you leave your key,  
If I'd have known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.

Go on now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you're the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'm still alive  
I've got all my life to live, and I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive..."


End file.
